Motion blur in connection with vibrations is a very common problem in cameras in general and, in particular, for cameras intended for long distances, so called “long range” cameras. There is therefore a desire to find a simple image-stabilizing method which can help the operator of a camera under difficult conditions in which vibrations make it very difficult to detect and identify targets. One application can be to achieve image stabilization of an image recording camera mounted on a mast.
Compensation for vibrations in connection with video recording is previously known per se and in this context reference can be made to published US application US2011/0025919 A1. According to this publication, there is a shake compensation step 204 utilizing a reference image described in paragraph [0021]. The said publication additionally proposes a solution for reducing the effect of turbulence by assessing the sharpness of image sequences and joining together the parts which have best sharpness into an image which can be presented. The sharpness can be assessed by the use of edge-detecting filters.